


The Happiest Place In The Universe

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Conversations, Cute Girlfriends, Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Gummiphone Usage, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Roller Coasters, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: “What if we take a trip to the happiest place in the universe?”Namine snuggled against Xion’s chest and looked up at the stars. “My happiest place is wherever I’m with you, silly.”Xion snorted and played with Namine’s hair. “That’s really cute, but are you telling me you don’t wanna go to Disney?"





	The Happiest Place In The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to my other namixi fics, but you don't have to read them to understand this story.
> 
> Prompt from promptsforthestrugglingauthor on tumblr.

A few months after Xion’s confession, the pair laid on the sand staring up at the sky stargazing and enjoying each other’s presence. The two girls had plenty of moments like these to talk about where they stood with each other and what they wanted. They had decided to take it slow since this was the first time either of them had been in a relationship.

Xion was very happy to be calling Namine her girlfriend, and vice-versa. 

“What if we take a trip to the happiest place in the universe?”

Namine snuggled against Xion’s chest and looked up at the stars. “My happiest place is wherever I’m with _you,_ silly.”

Xion snorted and played with Namine’s hair. “That’s _really_ cute, but are you telling me you don’t wanna go to Disney? I’ll go by myself, or bring Roxas instead.”

Namine jolted upright, a noise of denial exiting her lips. “That’s not what I said at all!” She exclaimed, laughing and turning around to look at the other girl. “I would _love_ to go to Disney with you!”

“Great! Let’s go!” Xion said while scrambling away towards their rooms, tripping on the sand in her excitement.

Namine watched her adorable girlfriend for a moment before realizing and scrambling after her.

“Wait… Right now!?”

* * *

In the time it took for Namine to reach Xion on the other side of the island, Xion already had Donald and Goofy on speakerphone and was asking them for permission to use the gummiship. The permission was given on the condition that they be the one to drive it, and were quickly excited at the prospect of going to another world that loved Mickey as much as they did.

The next day, they landed on a new world called Earth. It took them a few tries to figure out where to land, as this world was bigger than any they had encountered before, but Jiminny was very helpful and the next thing they knew they were in line to buy tickets.

Luckily they were able to use Donald’s magic to convert their munny to this world’s ‘dollars’ and buy tickets for the two of them. With Donald and Goofy promising to pick them up in a few hours, the girls set off to explore Disneyland.

The first thing they did was take a selfie in front of the Mickey head made out of roses. It reminded them of the lucky emblems they found scattered around the worlds.

The next thing they did was notice how hot it was on this world. Namine wasn’t quite used to the heat yet; luckily they had dressed light and comfortably. While Xion ran to get water bottles for the two of them, Namine quickly ran to buy Mickey Mouse ears. Despite this outing being a last minute decision, Namine had enough money to buy 2 pairs of ears. She didn’t think Xion would mind receiving this instead of another cactus.

Xion ran back to the spot where Namine had sat down and looked around. She couldn’t find her blonde girlfriend anywhere. Maybe she had ran to the bathroom? She wasn’t hurt… right?

Xion was absolutely not panicking. It’s not like it was their first time off world, just the two of them, in an unknown place, right?

Right when the girl was about to start yelling for Namine, she saw her walking back from the little street they hadn’t explored yet with a little shopping bag.

Namine knew she messed up when she came back and saw Xion’s relieved face. She immediately started to berate herself. She knew better than to up and disappear without telling Xion first. She just wanted it to be a surprise though, and didn’t expect the shop clerk to take that long.

“Xi, hey. I’m sorry for leaving without saying something.” She spoke gently, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

Xion shook herself of her worry. Namine was right in front of her, it was all okay and it was time to start enjoying Disneyland. “That’s okay. I got you water!” She said, trying her best to keep her voice steady as she handed her a water bottle. “What did you get?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Namine took a sip of water and smiled. She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked into the bag. She reached in and looked her partner in the eyes and smirked with pride. “I got you something.”

“Oh?” Xion was intrigued. What could have been so important to make Namine run off right after they entered the park?

“Here!”

Namine gripped the item in the bag and pulled it out. In her hand was a pair of ears. They were themed after Minnie; the ears black with white polka dots and a bright red bow in the center. Namine let her look at them for a moment more and then placed them onto her head for her, centering it so it was perfect. While Xion was in shock, Namine pulled out her own pair from the bag. The blonde’s pair was rose gold and blended with her hair perfectly. They were beautiful but also very minimalist and plain.

“These are amazing!” Xion exclaimed, reaching up towards her head and feeling the round ears. “The King would find these so funny.”

That sparked an idea. “Let’s send him a selfie!”

“What?”

“Come on! It’ll be fine.”

The two stood side by side and put Main Street behind them.

_Snap_

“We look so cute together!” Namine gasped, quickly saving the picture before sending it to the King and Xion separately. She looked to Xion and saw her staring at the ground with a small smile. “You okay?”

Xion quickly looked up and smiled wider. “Yeah, I’m good. I was just looking at our shadows.” The blonde looked down and saw how the sun was hitting their bodies perfectly, making their silhouettes fully formed and accentuated the brand new ears. Xion quietly grabbed her gummiphone and went to snap a photo of the ground. Right before the photo took Namine held onto her hand, making the photo look much more romantic. Xion was glad the photo was just the ground since she was blushing so much.

After they finished taking photos around the main area and drank some water, they headed towards the rides. Their first stop was Tomorrowland! The two girls decided that the ride called Astro Blasters seemed calm enough for their first ride and got in line. Luckily the line was pretty short and they got inside quickly before the smell of churros tempted them away from the fun. Xion took a quick selfie with Buzz Lightyear and the next thing they knew they were quickly jumping into the cart and grabbing their laser guns.

Now, Xion may be talented with a keyblade, but that does not mean she is talented with a gun.

Namine beat her score by a very large margin. Again. And again.

“Okay! Let’s go try another ride!” Xion quickly said, pulling her girlfriend along behind her. Namine laughed towards the sky and ran to catch up and wrap her arms around her. She put her head on the girl’s shoulder and asked where they should go next. Xion pulled the map out of her pocket and looked.

“Hmm… Fantasyland?”

The girls walked through Pixie Hollow and met a few fairies, treating each encounter as if the fairies were real and had actual powers. They had heard the stories about the real Tinkerbell, after all. All it takes is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust!

After the meet and greet, the two girls became enamored by the spinning teacups and knew they had to try it. They saw how long the line was and decided to try the Alice ride first. Once they left Wonderland, they quickly got in line for the teacups and watched other people laugh and spin.

“So. Are we spinning fast?” Namine asked, sly smirk on her face as if it was her goal to make the other girl as dizzy as possible.

Xion would take that challenge.

Once it was their turn, the girlfriends ran to whatever teacup was available, too caught up in their declaration of war to care about the color. They both made sure their ears were on securely and gripped the wheel in the center, locking eyes.

They didn’t get to show off their competitive natures very often. That would change in Disneyland. Astro Blasters was just the beginning.

The music began and the fight was on.

Both their hands spun the wheel in the same direction, trying their best to pick up speed. A few other teacups around them were trying as well, but no one was as successful as they were. They spun and spun as fast as they could, the world around them blurring as if they were in the gummiship flying through space. Eventually, the teacups began to slow down, and the girls realized just how dizzy they were. Xion got out first and tried her best to give Namine a hand without falling over herself. The girls wobbled over to the exit and sat on a nearby cobblestone ledge.

“So, truce?”

“Truce.”

After their heads finally stopped spinning, they decided to take a short detour into Toontown. The two girls were shocked by the atmosphere the area held. The green hills were very obviously fake, but they somehow gave the town the perfect feeling of being a quiet and quaint little movie scene. They walked around and took photos with the cute houses and fake appliances around the town. It truly made their hearts feel light and carefree, just walking around and waving to the various characters around the town. Everything felt perfectly animated.

After enjoying Toontown, the girlfriends walked to Frontierland. On their way over they bought another water and grabbed a Mickey shaped pretzel to share. They each took a bite out of an ear and continued walking towards the one rollercoaster that had been calling their names.

Big Thunder Mountain.

The line was long but the girls scarfed down their pretzel in excitement. Now, standing in line with nothing to eat, the girls stopped for a moment and looked around.

“It really is wonderful here.” Namine spoke, after a few moments of silence. “This place still exists because of our friends.”

Xion looked to her girlfriend. The blonde’s eyes held their usual light, but also a touch of… disappointment?

“You know, I heard you helped reach Terra.”

Namine cast her eyes downward. “That’s true… But I couldn’t be there for Kairi when she needed me most.”

“At least you helped. I was on the wrong side for most of it. If I-” Xion stopped when she felt Namine wrap her hand around hers.

“You didn’t have a choice, Xi.” She looked her in the eyes and shook her head with a small smile. “It doesn’t matter what you _almost_ did. In the end, you did the right thing. And that is what matters, yes?”

Xion thought back to their conversation they had a few weeks prior. Namine felt guilty over the memories Sora had lost, and the subsequent year it took to return them. Xion had tried her best to convince the other girl, and possibly herself as well, that what they did for the Organization was done under duress or from a lack of knowledge and wasn’t their fault. She hoped she wouldn’t blame herself anymore. It seemed like her message stuck. Now it was her turn to listen to her own advice.

Namine reached over and cupped her hand to Xion’s cheek. She leaned into it and smiled. “Now then. Are you excited to enjoy this horror of a ride?”

Xion laughed and wiped away her tears. “ _Horror?_ Why is it a horror?”

“It’s made of wood!”

“Eh, I’m sure it’s fine! And you know why?”

Namine smirked. “Because you’re here?”

Xion blushed and stuttered. “U-uh. I was gonna say because Disneyland has a good reputation for taking care of their rides, but yes! Let’s go with that!”

Laughter filled the air around them, with a few other guests around them joining in after hearing the attempted flirting. Oops, hopefully the world order was still in place.

After about 15 minutes, the girls finally took their seats in the ride.

Suddenly nervous, Xion attempted to strike up another conversation to take her mind off the potential doom they may meet on the ride. “So, ever ridden a roller coaster before?”

Namine, who was no longer afraid, said with the most deadpan expression possible, “Do you think my room had space for one?”

The black haired girl started to awkwardly laugh but instead snorted and covered up her face with her hands in embarrassment. Namine could not contain her laughter at the unexpected noise and grabbed her hand with glee when the ride jolted.

It was time.

Xion immediately death gripped the railing in front of them. She took off her Mickey ears and placed them between her legs for safe keeping. Namine stole a glance at the other girl while she did the same.

Xion noticed and replied, “What? You think just because we sat that high up all the time, that automatically means I like heights?”

Namine shrugged in response. “Kind of, yes.”

Xion spun her head to face the girl beside her, her fear turning to excitement as they got near the edge. “Nope! The sunset was beautiful but the open air below us was not!”

She turned to face forwards once more and they were off! The ride whipped them around and went around in a corkscrew. Their hair flew up and around their heads as the release of endorphins hit them. The ride gave the two girls a beautiful view of the mountains when they weren’t busy closing their eyes or screaming.

After a few more minutes, the ride slowed to a crawl and the safety bar rose from their laps. Xion shakily stepped off the ride to the side and offered Namine a hand. They both walked down the exit walkway, hand in hand, not quite sure how to process the adventure they had just went on.

“That was…”

“So much fun!” Namine was almost jumping with excitement, her legs moving about. “We have to do another one!”

Xion gave her a big smile and nodded her agreement. “Which one do you wanna do?”

They pulled out the map and gave it a look. As they were deciding, they received a message on the gummiphone. 

Xion sighed, putting it away after reading the message. “We’ve only got one more hour.”

Namine bit her lip in concentration and screwed up her face. Her eyes suddenly lit up as if she had an idea. She put her Mickey ears back on and ran over to a nearby cast member.

“Excuse me.” She said to the vender. “If you could only recommend one ride here, which one would you choose?”

The vender tilted her head and thought. “I would choose Space Mountain. You have to like roller coasters, though!”

Namine grinned and gave her thanks, running back through the crowd of walking guests to Xion. She grabbed the map from her girlfriend and scanned it, before stopping and pointing. “There! Let’s go!”

The two girls wove their way through the crowds as they headed towards Tomorrowland once more. They made their way to the back of the land and finally stopped in front of the entrance. The sign above them read ‘30 Minutes’, but with the amount of people entering around them, they didn’t think it would stay that way for long. The girls ran hand in hand up the walkway, slightly out of breath but still very excited.

“I guess this will be our last ride then.”

Xion hummed in response and took out the gummiphone. She looked to the blonde girl next to her and smiled. “Wanna take a few more selfies?”

The two girls spent the thirty minutes in line taking selfies together and adding cute filters or stickers to them. Disneyland washed away for that moment, leaving just the two of them. They didn’t say much to each other, but it was clear they enjoyed the chance to just be teenagers having fun together. This was a normal, fun date activity they got to enjoy. They tried their best not to take it for granted.

After slowly walking through the facility, they finally made it to where they could see the carts.

“Please don’t be the front, please don’t be the front.” Xion mumbled under her breath.

The cast member asked them how many, and upon answering with ‘two’, they were ushered to the very back row.

“Oh man, is this any better?” She asked to no one, sitting in pre-roller coaster despair.

Namine couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend as they put away their things. “You know, you acted all scared at Thunder Mountain, but ended up loving it.”

“This is different!”

“How?”

“I don’t know- ah!” Xion yelled as the coaster started moving. She quickly placed her hand on top of Namine’s and gripped tight.

If they thought Big Thunder Mountain was fast, they were sorely mistaken. Space Mountain made Thunder Mountain seem like child’s play. The room was pitch black, with the occasional lights flashing at them to make the ride even more disorientating. They were whipped side to side, bumping into each other as they held on for dear life. They went up and down, their hearts jumping into their throats as they screamed.

When the ride finally entered the light once more, the girls put their hands to their faces and noticed they had tear tracks. The speed and thrill of the ride had forced their eyes to water.

“I’m gonna need a minute.” Xion said as they slowly and carefully got off the ride, their bodies feeling woozy.

All Namine could do was nod in return.

The two sat outside the Space Mountain shop on the bench, knees touching as they took deep breaths together. 

“That was a _wild ride,_ huh Xi.”

The raven haired girl put her face in her hands and just shook her head. After a few seconds, Xion raised her head to say something but was interrupted by the gummiphone. “Guess that’s our cue to start heading out.”

Namine leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before standing up and offering her hand. “C’mon, if we leave now we can get stuck by the parade and stay a little longer.”

Xion didn’t know when her girlfriend had gotten so mischievous, but she liked it.

* * *

After receiving an earful from Donald for being late and answering all of Goofy’s questions about how their date went, the two girls were laying on Namine’s bed together. Namine was playing with Xion’s hand as the two girls reminisced over their day.

Xion rolled over and looked at her partner. “We should go again sometime soon.”

Namine raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Yeah? I hear they have different parks all around their world. There’s still a few more that accept ‘dollars’, too. We have some left over right?” 

Xion sat up and grabbed the leftover money off the bedside table. “Not enough for two tickets, but I’m sure we can convince Donald to convert more munny once he cools off.”

Namine sat up next to her and rested her head on Xion’s shoulder, wrapping their arms together. “So it’s a date?”

Xion rested her head on top of Namine’s.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
